What Shall His Fate Be?
by Gypsy08
Summary: Kid sold his soul to a witch in order to save Patty and Liz. Now he and his friends have to deal with the consequences of his actions. What does this witch have in store? Will Kid be able to come back to Death City? Will the gang be able to find a way to save Kid without the Thompson sisters dying? No real pairing unless you squint.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater.

Special thanks to an amazing beta-reader: Tamashi. no. Koe

Who not only did an amazing job editing my story, but is writing a story as well!

XXXX

Lord Death stared at his son intensely. How could he?! The boy knew the consequences to a reaper who sold his soul to a witch! Lord Death didn't know whether to smite everything in his path with rage, or hold his son closely. Soon, there would be a trial for his crime. Kid would either be sentenced to death or exile. There would be no mercy.

Kid kept his eyes on the floor as he stood in front of his father, waiting for his trial to be set up. This was probably the last time he'd see him. Kid felt tears threaten to cascade, but Kid managed to hold them in. He didn't feel regret, not one bit, for trading his soul because in return Patty and Liz would get to live. They were still severly injured and in the hospital, but they'd most definitely live.

Kid clenched his fists and his jaw tightened. Those idiots. Why – after all this time, after all the lectures – would they decided to jump in front of him when a Kishin egg had attacked? It had cost them their lives and Kid had done the only thing he could think of. He gave his soul to a witch. His immortal soul. It would take hours before the effects really took hold.

What were the effects of being soulless? He wouldn't be able to feel anything and all his memories would die along the way. He'd still be able to think, but it'd almost be like starting from scratch. Worse probably considering he wouldn't be able to tell right from wrong because he'd feel no sympathy or perhaps he just wouldn't care if he did know. Kid sighed. To be honest they didn't know much about **_soulless _**bodies.

"You'll let them stay in the manor, won't you?" Kid asked.

The girls. Oh, how would they feel about this? Would they be angry with him? Would they hate him for leaving them? Could he really function without remembering them? Would all their laughter and warm moments be gone forever?

"Of course," replied Lord Death monotonic. "My son gave himself to save them. It was his last deed as a grim reaper and as a person."

Kid felt himself tremble. "Will you still love me?" His voice crackled and the tears blurred a vision.

There was a long silence. Lord Death hesitated. Oh, how he wanted to comfort his son and show all his love, but it wouldn't help either of them. Lord Death knew Kid hated feeling weak in front of people, especially his father, and if he said what any father would say at a desperate time like this, he was sure Kid would cry and hate himself for it. But what about what Kid needed to hear? What about how Lord Death felt?

"I will love the person you were," was all he could come up with.

"Good." Kid looked up at his father, "Because the person I will become deserves no sympathy or compassion. My soul will be in the hands of an evil witch and you will go through many struggles because her power will be great. I apologize for that, father, but as the son I once was to you, I have a request."

"Ask and it shall be granted." Lord Death felt the tears running down his cheek, bu his voice refusied to give him away. He wasn't sure if he was thankful for the mask or not.

"When Patty and Liz wake up, please give them everything as if they were your own children." Kid gulped, fighting his sobs. "Say I was a coward and ran away. Never tell them I gave my soul for theirs and if…if they try to find me or cause trouble because of the memories of the person I was, erase their memories. Have," Kid bit his lip for a moment, "have Maka figure out what to replace me with. I'm sure she'll know some happy stories." A small smile appeared on his sad face.

"Are you afraid of death?"

Kid let out a chuckle, and then a deep airy breath, "I was once death. No, I don't think that is why I'm behaving like this." Kid lifted up his trembling hand. "Perhaps, I just fear what come after death."

"Do you think your comrades will choose death for you?"

"I hope so," Kid replied truthfully, "I may just become a Kishin egg otherwise."

"I see."

"Fath…Lord Death," Kid cleared his throat and lifted his head high, "I am grateful to have had you as a father. I wish I could have been the man you intended me to be, but I made a choice, which I do not regret, that has effected you as well. I only hope you may find someone suitable soon."

That was it. Lord Death hugged his son tightly. He let the mask fall, both figuratively and realistically from his face and from his heart.

XXXX

"Did you see what I saw?" A young witch smiled, "Aren't you proud Lady Arachne?"

Arachne gave her a thin smile, but her eyes gleamed in delight, "Quite, my dear. You not only managed to get me the soul of a young reaper, but also his body. How delightful."

"My lady," Mosquito bowed, "what shall be my next task?"

"Get the boy of course." Arachne leaned back in her chair, "I have a few plans in mind for him."

Giriko arched an eyebrow, "Will that twerp really be useful to us? Ain't he just gonna be a zombie type of thing?"

"The only useless thing is you," Mosquito retorted, "Don't question the ideas our lady has."

Giriko scuffed. "Whatever." He put his hands behind his neck, "Hey, Arachne, will you give him his soul back after all his memories are gone?"

Arachne took out her fan and smiled, "Who said his soul actually ever left his body? Soul protect does wonders."

XXXX

Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Soul Eater.

Special thanks to my amazing beta-reader, Tamashi .no. Koe

XXXX

Who was he really? Had he really always followed the grand witch Arachne? Had Mosiquito and Giriko his friends since he was three? Why had he been abandoned by his family? Would his memories ever come back, or would he have to live off the stories he was told?

His name was Kid, right? He sure hoped that one was a lie. Who in their right minds would name their child Kid? Honestly, was that the best they could come up with?

"Kid!" A young witch shouted, bargaining in, "Are you ready for training with Mosquito and Giriko?"

Angela was her name, right? Yes, she'd been the first to find him when he had lost his memory. How long ago had that been? Time was so out of tune and fuzzy in his mind. Kid didn't feel like replying and instead fixed the young girl's hat.

He found he had a weird obsession with symmetry. He wasn't sure why, but it was there and it shouted at him constantly. So, Kid tried to keep his mouth and emotions mute. Sometimes it was hard though; Giriko was just so annoyingly asymmetrical.

The two walked down the hall to the training room. Kid smirked a little. He was pretty good at combat, as Arachne often praised him. Kid sighed. He should be more grateful to the woman, but something about her seemed off to him. She showed him love and affection, gave him food and a place to call home, yet something in the back of his mind said this, all of it, was wrong.

Kid's eyebrows furrowed. They'd told him he'd lived in this specific headquarter for years. Why'd it seem so cold and unfamiliar, then? He knew if he asked out loud he'd receive the same answer - that he had lost his memory. But even then, would the feeling really be gone?

Angela frowned up at the older. Why did he always seem so serious? He should be happier now, right? Lady Arachne had told Angela that his father was abusive and his partners only wanted to betray him and make him feel miserable. That's why Angela had used her magic to change her appearance of the Witch Erika, and made it seem like she'd taken his soul instead of just putting soul protect on it. It was a cleaver trick Lady Arachne had showed her.

Angela wanted him to smile and for those golden eyes to shine brilliantly like Arachne had said they would. That way Angela could have a big brother and Kid could have a real family. Wasn't that what all this was for? He was supposed to be training so if the evil ones came and tried to take him, he'd be able to fight them off. Angela frowned for a little while and then grinned widely.

"Kid," their eyes met, "let's never leave each other's side okay? You be my big brother and I'll be your little sister! We'll stick together like…uh, maple syrup or glue!"

Kid's eyes widen a little. For some reason he pictured a girl with bright blue eyes and short blond hair. He shook the image out of his head and smiled at Angela. Quickly he accepted her hand and they walked merrily down the hall.

"I'd like that, Patty." Kid paused in mid-step. "Sorry, Angela, I have no idea why I called you that."

"It's okay!" Angela grinned. "I called you Mifune yesterday."

XXXX

Liz lit the cigarette and sucked in the toxins that hadn't corrupted her lungs in ages. The old habit came back suddenly and unexpectedly. She hadn't even realized she'd walked to the shop and had bought a pack of cigarettes until one was in her mouth. She exhaled, coughing a bit. After the third huff of the smoke, it stopped feeling so awkward to her and suddenly it became natural again.

She looked around the empty dark street. She felt like one of the Devils of Brooklyn again. She leaned against the cold brick wall. She wouldn't cry. She sniffed a little. No, she couldn't cry. If she cried she was wasting time were she could be doing something about it.

How would she explain this to Patty? She played with her hand nervously. Her palms felt a bit sweaty, but she was too deep in thought to really feel disgusted by it. She kept the thin lung killer – as Kid referred to it as - in her mouth, not bothering to take it out anymore. Her icy blue eyes glared at the floor.

Why'd Kid really leave? Liz refused to believe that Kid was a coward. She scratched her elbow, the one with the newly formed scar on it. Kid wouldn't leave his duty behind, much less Liz and Patty. If he really wanted to run away, he would have taken them along with him.

She moved around her left leg uncomfortably. She'd somehow managed to sprain it. She didn't even want to get started on the horrible mark left on her chest from the fight with the Kishin egg. She sighed, the cigarette almost falling out of the side of her mouth. She could have sworn she was a goner that day.

The last time she'd ever gotten injured - a broken leg from trying to learn how to ride a stupid skateboard - Kid had paced by her bed for days. He obliged to her every request, even the silly and unnecessary ones. So, it was hard to believe that the same boy had left when her and Patty were in this ghastly state.

"Where the hell are you, Kid?" Liz asked aloud. "Come yell at me for being asymmetrical and damaging my lungs again."

Was it wrong that she half-expected him to appear out of the corner of the block? Liz huffed. That stupid, spoiled, brat was gonna pay next time she saw him. She'd punch him in the jaw! Then she'd hug him until he told her he couldn't breathe. Liz threw down what was left of the cigarette on the floor and made sure it was no longer lit by rubbing the stub under her shoe.

She headed back toward the school where Nigus was waiting for her, worried. She wouldn't accept that Kid would leave her the same way her mother had.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Soul Eater.

Special thanks to an amazing beta-reader: Tamashi. no. Koe

Who not only did an amazing job editing my story, but is writing a story as well!

XXXX

Maka felt a big lump in her throat. She bit her lip and balled her hands into tight fists as to control herself. She had understood Kid's motives. If it had been Soul…she would have done the same and felt no regret. That's why she had convinced the others to let him go free, but to never allow him back into Death City.

It had hurt to see him leave. He was a close friend and his motives were beautiful and admirable. Soul touched her shoulder, bringing her back to the real world. She looked at him helplessly. Could she really do what Lord Death had requested?

Could she come up with a fictional person to replace Kid with? Would this be like back-stabbing the Thompson sisters? Wouldn't that be destroying what was left of Kid? Soul seemed to read her mind and sighed.

"I know, Maka." Soul said gently, "This is hard on all of us, to lose a friend, but you, Liz, and Patty have it the worst. Don't think of it as betrayal." He moved to sit beside her on the couch, taking her hand as to comfort her. "What you're going to do is for the best. Kid is never coming back and if he does, he'll be a Kishin egg. Hopefully, he just becomes a zombie who doesn't bother anyone because then at least he'll be alive."

"But Soul…," Maka said almost breathlessly.

Soul nodded. "It sucks, yeah. But no one is going to explain it to Liz and Patty, because it was Kid's request for it to be that way." Soul looked away from her emerald eyes and instead focused on the wall. "No one would really want to explain to them either. It'd make them happier if they completely forgot about him. They'll dwell in the past if you don't do it. I know I would."

"It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all." Maka replied quoting one of her poetry books.

Soul looked at her, "Then give them a love story, Maka."

Maka shook her head. She simply couldn't. She tightened her hold on Soul's hand. He squeezed it back, making her look up at him.

"I'll be right here." Soul said, "I'll help you. We're partners. I'm half of you and you're half of me. Liz and Patty lost one -third of themselves. It's our job as DWMA students to help them and support them."

"By lying to them?!" Maka retorted.

Soul was quiet for a moment. He sighed and shook his head.

"By bending the truth." Soul replied, "I know it's about the same to you, but just this once I think you should do it. Plus, if Patty and Liz stay under control, you won't have to do it at all."

XXXX

"Hey, Lord Death," Spirit said in a cold, emotionless voice, "here are the files you requested."

Spirit practically threw them on the table in front of the grim reaper. Spirit was disgusted and his stomach felt like it was in a tight knot. Kid had been like a son to him, in a way. The two had grown rather close over the years. So, having to find a replacement for the boy felt like someone had taken Spirit's heart and slowly crushed it in their hands.

For a father to replace his son was a cruel, unforgivable thing. Spirit could never imagine doing that to Maka. The mere thought made his jaw clench and his anger boil. He'd been a good death scythe and had never questioned Lord Death's orders, even when he made him go across the country for cheese. Now, he felt like punching his miester in the face.

What pissed Spirit off the most was that Stein was completely okay with doing the paper work, and followed it with highest respect toward Lord Death. There was nothing honorable about abandoning the thought of one's child! So what if Kid had sold his soul?! So what if it was something that Kid wanted?! It was Lord Death's job as a father to find a different solution.

A real father would fight for his son until the end! A real father would find the witch and demand for the soul back and still manage to save Liz and Patty. Spirit glared, his shoulders rising in tension, a small hiss escaping his lips. His anger was boiling over the lid and the sorrow struck him deep within his core.

How could this man move on so quickly? What the hell was his problem?

"Please," Lord Death said softly, "I know this is wrong. All of it. I'll find a solution, but until then-"

"You'll what? Replace your son, first?" Spirit said spitefully. "You'll just throw your love aside! You'll erase the memory of a young boy, of a little boy, of your little boy!"

"I need an heir and if I don't make it in time to save Kid, I need a backup plan." Lord Death replied sadly. "It's my duty as a grim reaper."

"Bullshit!" Spirit yelled, "What about your duty as a father?! You're wasting your time looking for a damn heir who´ll be unnecessary if you get your ass moving and save your son!"

Lord Death suddenly became very dark. He really looked like Death at the moment and Spirit couldn't help, but yelp.

"You are a weapon, my weapon." His voice deep and full of anger, "You are in no position to tell me what to do. You aren't even in a stable relationship with your own daughter. Leave, now."

Spirit turned his heels and practically ran out of the room, but before he left he let a phrase slip out of his mouth. It was loud enough for Lord Death to hear.

"At least, I know my daughter comes first, and she's aware I'd do anything for her. Was Kid aware of that with you before he left?"

XXXX

The hot soup burned her tongue a little, but she didn't mind it much. Patty was hungry and was willing to eat anything. It was a habit that had never disappeared even after years of living with Kid. She took another big spoon full of the delicious soup before giving her sister a confused look. Liz sat on the chair in front of Patty's hospital bed.

Her sister seemed a bit zoned out, but came back to reality when she heard Patty slurp her soup. Liz gave her a half- hearted smile. Patty grinned at her sister, which made some of the soup drip down her chin. Liz stood up, shaking her head with a smile, to wipe her sister's face as though she were eight again. The two sisters sat on the bed in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Sis," Patty finally said after finishing her soup, "Where's Kiddo? How come he ain't pacing around the room saying how asymmetrical it is?"

Liz used her hand to fix Patty's bed-head hair, "Because he's gone, baby girl."

Patty tilted her head in confusion, "Gone? Like he's at home."

Liz shook her head. "He left Death City."

Patty felt her heart squeeze a little. She couldn't mean…no she couldn't.

"He left on a mission without us?" Patty pouted. "What a jerk."

Liz frowned, her eyes getting a bit watery. She leaned in and pressed her forehead against her sister's. Liz shut her eyes tightly and Patty watched her. She didn't understand. Hell, Liz didn't understand either.

"No." Liz's voice was strong yet gentle, "He left us. He's gone and no one knows where he is."

Patty was silent. Liz didn't dare open her eyes. She was afraid of what she would see. Would Patty have that dead look in her eyes, like in Brooklyn? Would she request for the two to go looking for him?

They couldn't, not in Patty's current state. Would Patty shrug it off like everyone else in Death City seemed to be doing? Liz took was taking deep breaths, trying to control her heart rate. Her hands were feeling a bit clammy. Why was she so nervous?

Liz heard a sniffle. This was why. She was afraid Patty would react this way. A small sob broke out. Liz wouldn't be able to deal with this heartbreaking reaction.

"No," Patty cried out, "You're lying! Kid! Kid! Look, my hair is asymmetrical! Kid!"

Liz hugged Patty tightly and rocked them back and forth. Patty continued to yell as she cried. Her voice crackling, almost a shriek; it would break anyone's heart. After a while, Patty just cried on Liz's shoulder. Patty did not holding back anything.

Liz wasn't sure why she herself had started crying. Was it because she felt as though she had failed her sister? Was it because she truly missed Kid? Was angry at Kid for causing this mess?

XXXX

Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
